


Faux Pas

by rendezvous



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Restaurants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezvous/pseuds/rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth and Lang are out to dinner at a high-class restaurant. Lang doesn't particularly enjoy the food. I have no explanation as to why Yumihiko is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux Pas

It was getting rather difficult to suppress his laughter - he’d have to keep it together, though, as the restaurant they were dining at was of the five-star caliber, and they certainly didn’t tolerate any nonsense. However, in Edgeworth’s defense, it was nothing short of hilarious to see the great Shi-Long Lang knocking himself down a few pegs. He only wished that Yumihiko hasn’t left for the restroom so he could witness it, as well.

“Don’t say a damn word, pretty boy,” Lang growled quietly, his teeth clenched, looking both furious and nauseated.

“Did I make so much as a peep, _darling?_ ” Edgeworth managed without causing his voice to falter, although he couldn’t hide the tiniest tug of a smirk at his lips.

A scowl. “It’s your tone, you jackass, you know damn well,” he hissed, giving the prosecutor a slight kick underneath the table. “Don’t act like I deserve this.”

“Anyone who orders the _boudin noir_ of their own accord certainly deserves to be held accountable for their own actions,” Edgeworth replied matter-of-factly, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his cloth napkin. “I was under the impression that you knew what it meant.”

“I do,” Lang groaned, and proceeded to lean back in his seat at their booth. “I thought it sounded good…”

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow. “Knowing you, that comes as no surprise. Anyway, I believe it’s your turn to drive when we leave. I certainly think that I’ve earned a rest after six consecutive hours of doing my part…”

“Lang Zi says: One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, _drive_ well, if one has not dined well,” the agent argued, looking greener by the minute.

“I suppose you won’t have much of a problem seeing as though you’re severely lacking in the thought and love departments.” The prosecutor looked up and away, unable to restrain himself from grinning any longer.

“I’m going to _fucking break your—-_ ”

“Ah, excellent - are we ready to depart? It’s such a shame to leave.” Yumihiko Ichiyanagi unintentionally interrupted the older man as he slid into the booth, returning from the restroom. “The counters are mosaic-themed, most likely granite and plated with some sort of precious alloy, it’s really quite divine. Not to mention that the cuisine here is nothing short of first-rate!”

Lang grimaced as he felt his stomach turn. “I disagree.”

**Author's Note:**

> also written for a prompt someone dropped in my ask on my blog; "langworth on a first date (or whatever you want)" was the general gist of it. yumihiko shows up because idk ive just taken a shine to throwing him in with lang and edgeworth and seeing what happens. there's also this longer thing im in the middle of writing that essentially consists of the three of them going on a cross-country road trip together, hence the driving comment from edgeworth and all that
> 
> boudin noir is a type of french blood sausage and evidently its nasty as hell. why lang continued to eat it despite the fact that it made him physically sick is beyond me
> 
> and one more thing - it goes without saying that the lang zi quote was borrowed and edited a little bit to better suit the situation. it was only until after i had finished writing this that i started laughing really fuckin hard upon realizing the irony of lang repackaging a virginia woolf quote


End file.
